


Mouthful

by taeminuet



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: It’s infuriating, and Jonghyun knows, knows, that if it were just him, alone in this room with his hand around his cock, he’d have gotten off by now.In which Jonghyun has an oral fixation and a praise kink, and Taemin knows exactly what to do with that.





	Mouthful

“Fuck _—_ _ah_ ,” Jonghyun groans, voice cracking as he tips his head back against the headboard. His tongue darts out over his lips, again and again. It's not that they're dry _—_ his mouth is literally watering a little, drool pooling under his tongue. He just... fuck, he just needs so _badly_.

“Tae,” he rasps out, turning his head a little in search of him. Taemin smiles impishly from beside him, lifting his hand a little, and Jonghyun groans in relief at the way Taemin reaches for him, but his hand only brushes a couple of sweaty strands away from Jonghyun's forehead.

“You're okay,” he encourages, watching Jonghyun with an unwavering gaze, a kind of focus that makes Jonghyun feel exposed in all the right ways. A shiver trembles its way up his spine, his hand tightening reflexively, and he chokes on another groan, hips stuttering up into the circle of his fist.

“Taemin, I _—_ ” he starts, and then trails off into a whine as Taemin tips his head back and kisses him gently, so gently, barely even any pressure on Jonghyun's mouth. Jonghyun wants to cry.

That's the most touching he's gotten from this. Taemin is petting his hair, kissing him softly, sometimes rubbing a thumb across Jonghyun's cheekbone. He's drifted his fingers to Jonghyun's lips once or twice now, letting Jonghyun lean into them ecstatically, desperate to have something in his mouth, but Taemin always pulls them away before he can get any relief.

Taemin's not even naked, still in boxers as Jonghyun bares himself like this.

It's infuriating, and Jonghyun knows, _knows_ , that if it were just him, alone in this room with his hand around his cock, he'd have gotten off by now. But with Taemin here, watching him, just barely touching him, Jonghyun's body seems wound up and confused, waiting for Taemin to give him more and refusing to let Jonghyun just find his own relief.

Taemin knows it too. Jonghyun can see it in the way Taemin's smile flickers sometimes into something more of a smirk, the way he touches so briefly whenever Jonghyun seems close, sending him spiraling.

Jonghyun whines at the thought, twisting his hand, his thumb digging into the slit. His hips jerk upwards like a plea. “Taemin, fuck, I'm so _close _—__ ”

Taemin slides his hand down, cupping Jonghyun's cheek. His thumb is distractingly close to Jonghyun's lips, and Jonghyun moans embarrassingly loud, head jerking a little to one side in a fruitless effort to get it in his mouth. “I know, Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, babying him just a little, just enough for Jonghyun to feel embarrassed by it. “You're doing so well. You're so gorgeous, getting yourself off like this, feeling good like this.”

Jonghyun tries not to keen and probably fails. His cheeks are already flushed with pleasure and exertion, but the praise sends something warm through him, spreads the blush down to his chest. His hand is starting to cramp a little now, but he can't stop now, not when he's so, so close.

“Taemin, I need...”

He doesn't know what he needs, if he needs Taemin to touch him or just to let him get Taemin's fingers in his mouth, or if he just needs Taemin to keep talking like that, saying things that Taemin would never say outside the confines of this room.

He whimpers, tongue darting out over his lips again, the tip just barely catching Taemin's finger, and he tastes the slight saltiness of it from where Taemin has been brushing back his sweaty hair. It makes him moan, hips lurching, cock dribbling pathetically, just enough to continue slicking the slide of his fingers down the shaft. “God,” he chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut. “God, Taemin, I need...”

“I've got you,” Taemin says, and it sounds just a little too smug, not as soft as his praise. It makes Jonghyun ache. “Come on, Jonghyunnie. Just touch yourself a little longer. I want to see you get yourself off for me.”

Jonghyun's breath stutters and he tips his head back, just slightly, just enough that Taemin's hand shifts and pushes into his hair, fisting into a loose grip that makes Jonghyun's eyes fly open again with a gasp. It doesn't hurt, but it's very there, very present, so much more of a touch than Taemin's been giving him, and Jonghyun shudders, hips arching off the bed, hand tugging desperately at his cock.

“Tae,” he moans, feeling wrecked. Taemin's barely touched him and he's still wrecked. “Tae, I _can't_. I need _—_ ”

“You're doing so well,” Taemin cuts him off again, ignoring his pleas. “Do you know how pretty you look? Like you'd fall apart if I just touched you, even once.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jonghyun groans, hips bucking wantonly up towards something that he already knows he's not going to get. “Yes, Tae, I would, so fuck _—_ fuck, _please_.”

“You're so pretty,” Taemin says again, tone filled with something like awe and praise and hunger. “I like watching you like this. So desperate that you can't even get yourself off because you need me that bad...”

It's cocky, and any other time Jonghyun would call him out, but right now it's so fucking true, and Jonghyun gasps out something closer to agreement and fucks his hips up again, tightening his fist, so desperate for relief he can't even argue.

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, fingers tightening just the tiniest bit in Jonghyun's hair, just enough that it stings, and Jonghyun lets out a butchered noise and tilts his head away from the pain. Taemin's fingers retreat at once, petting his hair apologetically. “You're so good. You're so pretty. It's alright.”

“Taemin,” he breathes and tips his face into Taemin's hand. “Please, just let me _—_ I just want _—_ ”

“Let you... what?” Taemin asks, and Jonghyun's not sure if Taemin's teasing or if he genuinely doesn't know, but it's frustrating and Jonghyun can't mangle his own words together well enough to answer Taemin's, “What do you want, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun sobs, rubbing a finger hard over the underside of his cock, enough that it almost hurts a little, the pressure and desperation driving him to distraction as he lifts his hips a little like that might help.

“Hey, hey, no, don't cry,” Taemin says, voice suddenly softer, and he wipes away a tear Jonghyun hadn't noticed forming. “You're so good. You're doing so good. What do you need, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun groans. He needs Taemin to touch him, to do something, anything at all. He needs, but he doesn't remember the words to ask, and he drops open his mouth in a plea that would be silent if not for the steady stream of moans dripping from his lips.

“Just that, Jonghyunnie?” Taemin says. It's not soft anymore. It's teasing and a little mocking, and Jonghyun feels his face go even hotter and his hips stutter, the pleasure twisting so very, very tight, like a spring coiling in him. He nods helplessly, and Taemin laughs, pretty and perfect and insulting as he sighs, “You're so _easy_ for me.”

Jonghyun tries to whine, but Taemin's hand is on his cheek again, and now his thumb is against the swell of Jonghyun's bottom lip, and when Jonghyun darts his tongue out, Taemin doesn't pull it away. Jonghyun moans gratefully, arching his back prettily, the spring wound so tight he might snap, and Taemin eases his thumb into Jonghyun's mouth and presses down on his tongue, a solid, gratifying pressure that makes Jonghyun's head spin, his hips lurching.

He comes over himself with a muffled sob, Taemin's finger stifling the sound. It's ridiculous and pathetic and Jonghyun feels hot with shame, but Taemin pulls his hand out of his mouth and catches at Jonghyun's face with both palms, dragging him in for a kiss. It's not chaste anymore. It's filthy and rough and Jonghyun groans into it, a little dazed.

“You're so beautiful. Shit, that was so good, Jonghyunnie. That was so pretty,” Taemin groans, kissing him again and again until Jonghyun has to push him back a little so he can breathe.

He's a fucking mess, he knows, but he also can't help the way his voice shakes a little as he asks, “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah, Jonghyun. So good. Feel,” Taemin said, taking Jonghyun's hand – still slick with Jonghyun's come – and dragging it down, pressing it against the hard bulge in his boxers.

Jonghyun's moan is as desperate as it was when he was touching himself. “Taemin, I want _—_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, please,” Taemin rushes out, no longer patient and teasing now that it's about his own pleasure.

Jonghyun rolls off the bed and drops to his knees as Taemin shoves his boxers down around his thighs, shifting until he's on the edge of the bed and Jonghyun can get between his legs. His mouth is watering.

Taemin's cock is so much better than Taemin's finger. So much better. It's long and thick and Jonghyun had had to spend so long aching for it before he had learned to get it all the way down his throat, get as much of Taemin in his mouth as he wants. Now he takes it in gleefully, taking a moment to suck at just the tip and press his tongue into the slit.

“Fuck, Jonghyun,” Taemin grunts, bracing a palm at the back of Jonghyun's head. Jonghyun knows what he wants, but Taemin has just spent so long driving him mad that Jonghyun deserves this, deserves to take a moment to taste Taemin on his tongue.

Taemin clearly doesn't feel the same way, and he pushes slightly, trying to urge Jonghyun further down.  “Come on, Jonghyunnie,” he groans, almost petulant. “Just do it. You know you want my cock in your throat.”

Jonghyun shudders and caves because he does, so badly. He slips down, further, further, encouraged by Taemin's pushing hand and the weight of Taemin's cock on his tongue, until he can feel it nudging at the back of his throat. He swallows, once, twice, his gag reflex kicking a bit in threat, and then pushes further, burying his nose in the coarse hair at the base of Taemin's cock and moaning low in his throat.

It's dizzying, the way his mouth has to stretch to fit around the base, the way the pressure in his throat is just shy of uncomfortable, the way his tongue is pressed flat between the bottom of Taemin's cock and the bottom of Jonghyun's mouth. It's so fucking good, and if Taemin had just let him have this while he touched himself, he would have come so much faster.

But Taemin knew what he was doing, still does, his hand firm at the back of Jonghyun's head as his hips jerk a few times, almost erratically. “Fuck. Fuck, your _mouth_ , Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun moans pathetically and pushes his head back against Taemin's hand as a signal, Taemin immediately helping ease Jonghyun back so that he can take a few gasping breaths. “Fuck me,” he pants, eyes watering, staring up at Taemin desperately. “Taemin, fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Taemin hisses, looking down at him. He reaches down, thumbing at Jonghyun's lower lip, and Jonghyun whines distractedly, shaking it off to mouth at Taemin's cock again. “Fuck, yeah. Okay. You want me to actually fuck you, or just _—_ ”

“My mouth,” Jonghyun answers before Taemin can even finish. “Fuck my mouth. Tae, come on. I need it. You just said I was good.”

“So good,” Taemin says, more groan than words, and hauls Jonghyun back in, bracing his cock against Jonghyun's lip for a moment as he looks down at him. “God, you're such a fucking mess. So beautiful.”

And Jonghyun knows it's true. He knows his mouth is probably starting to swell and his chest and stomach are still stained with his own come and that his eyes are wet and teary and just a little red, and he knows that Taemin thinks he looks good like this.

He drops his mouth open permissively, taking a shuddering breath that he loses on another moan as Taemin slides his cock into Jonghyun's mouth, inch by inch, until it's down Jonghyun's throat again, and Taemin's hips aren't jerking but actually moving, rocking his cock into Jonghyun's throat. Jonghyun moans, drooling a little under the pressure of so much in his mouth. It's sloppy and wet and Taemin is cursing, his hand back at the back of Jonghyun's head to brace them both.

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says after a few minutes, voice a little whiny, shaking. “Fuck, Jonghyun. I'm gonna come soon. So fucking good. Shit.”

Jonghyun wants to tell him yes, please, to come in his mouth, but he can't with Taemin so far into his throat, and it comes out as a garbled whine that makes Taemin curse and shove his cock so far down Jonghyun's throat that he nearly chokes, scrabbling at Taemin's thigh for a moment. He pulls back with a splutter just as Taemin comes, the first spurts landing on his tongue, the last few on his lips and cheeks, dripping down the lower half of his face.

Jonghyun whines softly. “Fuck,” he groans, voice a harsh rasp, looking up at Taemin. “I'm fucking disgusting.”

“You're gorgeous,” Taemin gasps, looking down at him in a daze like he's never seen anything so beautiful as Jonghyun covered in come. “Fuck, Jonghyun. Fuck. You're...”

“Yeah?” Jonghyun asks, lighting up a little, waiting for the praise.

Taemin laughs, tugging Jonghyun up onto the bed, raking a hand through his hair and kissing him, wrinkling his nose at the taste of his come on Jonghyun's mouth. “You're hard again,” Taemin points out, reaching down to palm Jonghyun's cock which has, horrifyingly, taken an interest in the proceedings again.

Jonghyun groans. “Tae. Tae, fuck, no, I can't. I just came. It'll take forever to get me off. Don't _—_ _ah._ ”

Taemin giggles. It's more menacing than cute. “You wanna suck on my fingers while you come this time?”

Jonghyun shudders. “I _—_ ” he starts, and then Taemin's fingers curl around his cock, the other hand lifting temptingly to Jonghyun's lips, pushing in. His mouth is sore and his throat hurts and his cock is so sensitive it's almost painful, but Jonghyun just swallows and nods. “Yeah. Just... yeah, fuck, let me...”

“So _easy_ ,” Taemin teases and pushes Jonghyun down into the sheets. “So fucking pretty.”

Jonghyun comes again with Taemin's fingers in his mouth and Taemin's hand around his cock, Taemin's touch getting him off so much faster than his own that it's almost embarrassing. But Taemin only grins and pats Jonghyun's thigh when he's done, a smile on his lips.

“You're super gross,” he tells Jonghyun once they've both recovered, poking at the drying come on his cheek. “Like, you're pretty, but you're super gross, and I'm not sleeping with you when you're like that.”

“S'your fault,” Jonghyun says. “Clean me up.”

“Clean yourself up,” Taemin says, laughing at him, reaching over and grabbing for the box of tissues on the table, handing it to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun looks at him flatly. “I'm gonna need a bit more than tissues at this point, Tae.”

“Probably, yeah,” Taemin admits with a sigh, and then perks up, eyes gleaming. “So,” he says, voice low and filled with intent, “how would you feel about sucking me off in the shower?”

Jonghyun groans and makes it a point to lock him out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
